


How About Now

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Genital Piercing, Grinding, Leashes, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "And if I was I probably wouldn't say so."
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the light wind, the clamour of students below, Ren’s zip being undone somehow rings loudest.

“Oh my!” Haru coos happily.

His swollen clit forms a stark lump against his briefs.

“So pent up,” she tuts sympathetically, brushing her thumb over him. 

“Not really,” he mutters. It happens sometimes, most times, a lot. No reason really, just happens. 

“Poor thing, must have been chafing you all day.” 

Her thumb traces gentle circles over the head of his clit. Right where it’s so sensitive it stings. Ren sucks in a quick breath and his knees crook inward. Haru pushes them back. 

Her thumb moves down, stroking along the beginnings of a damp patch. “We must get this off you.”

Ren bites his lip. Dealing with the Shujin winter uniform is so long and their lunch hour is so short.

A sharp tap, the tippy tip of a nail digging along the seam of where he’s begun spilling out of his foreskin. And it would be, it would be awfully nice. After a morning of purgatory, enduring this throbbing between his legs that never bloomed into full arousal or withered away.

It would be awful nice, and time is ticking.

So right there on the Shujin rooftop he does away with it. The blazer, the suspenders, trousers, shoes, damp briefs. Reaches for Haru.

“These,” she chimes, pushing the trousers back at him. 

Trousers again. Right when his hand hits the zip she places her hand over his. Pries his hand off the zip then holds the flaps together.

“Nervous?” 

“No.”

Pointedly, deliberately pinching the tab of the zip, she pushes in until his clit pops out between the teeth.

‘Ah.’ Ren moves his mouth, no sound comes out.

She moves the zip up One Sole Tooth, Ren would think it a half or quarter if he didn’t hear a quiet snap. 

“What about now?”

“No.”

Another one, maybe two. 

“Now?”

“No.”

Another one. His small cock feels so full and heavy, desperate for contact. Even the bite of the wind would be welcome. Miraculous how it suddenly stopped.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nervous,” Ren begins, having to hold back a laugh at the look on Haru’s face, “that lunch is gonna end soon.”

Her expression is placid, barely hinting at violent waters below. Right as he’s wondering if he’s done something bad she closes her eyes and sighs. 

“Very true,” she says sagely. 

Suddenly cold metal teeth bite into him. Then they start moving, and then the thinking stops. White hot pleasure, overwhelming and sharp takes him over. Burning away whatever meagre air he had faster than he could breathe it in. 

“So cute.”

The assault on his clit slows, leaving him gasping in its wake. He takes a gander. His legs curl against Haru’s sides like that of a dying insect. She holds him open, vulnerable, with a firm hand. Her other…

Ren winces at the portrait below. Bright red, swollen, and drenched in his joy is his clit jutting forth from his zip like some lurid flower. The dark fabric of his trousers only makes his shame more apparent. It’s.. It’s…

It looks obscene next to the orderly hand holding the flaps of his trousers together sandwiching his clit.

“Too much?” Haru tuts, dramatically cupping her cheek. The veneer of concern she sports no sturdier than the discount colour contacts they sell in Harajuku.

“Absolutely not,” Ren growls. It’d be more convincing if he wasn’t catching his breath.

“Ah!”

Sparks fly anew, slower now but no less intense than before as Haru resumes jacking him with the zip. His hands fly to Haru’s shoulders, clutching them in a death grip as each scrape to his oversensitive sex forces out his breath in high little whines. 

By now the metal teeth are warm with his heat, wet with his arousal, easing their slide against him from a hair abrasive to a registered deadly weapon in how perfect it feels against him. All wet, hard, sharp, pain sharp wet-

Haru laughs primly like a wind chime before dropping her voice low. “Oh you’ll definitely be chafing after this.” 

The tannoy buzzes. 

“Haru,” Ren gasps. 

“Shh.”

Letting go of the zip those orderly hands wrench his hips forth, hauling him in all his puffy wet glory onto her stockinged thigh. The shock of scratchy fabric sends him. He sobs against Haru’s neck and hugs her tight. His core sucks at her and contracts with enough strength to double him over. 

Just when he thinks it’ll end, sharp nails dig into his hips dragging him back in. The thrusts are small but still too much. It’s too much.

“We should go,” Ren pants, patting at Haru’s shoulders.

“One more.”

He doesn’t have the energy to shake his head.

“Can’t.”

“Even a little one?”

He’s on the knife’s edge and it’s halfway through him at the same time. He’s straddling a knife. It feels that way at least. Despite being dead sore and rubbed raw the pressure makes him feel tighter yet. 

Another nudge of her leg against him and this contraction hits hard enough to have him cumming again. He’s not sure if he ever stopped.

At long last he falls away from Haru, arms wobbly and his legs wide apart and quaking. 

“We should go,” Haru says brightly.

Ren lounges back on his elbows and looks at her. Be it love goggles but she looks rejuvenated, radiant in the afternoon sun. His gaze goes a little lower where he confirms his worst fears.

He points at his mess cooling on her tights.

“Oh dear,” she laughs and tugs her skirt down. It doesn’t really help.

They really really need to get back to class. He makes a go for his underwear, not that he really wants it back when Haru yanks it out of reach. She pockets it and smiles at him. 

The journey back to his class makes their bad decisions immediately apparent to him as not a second goes by where he’s not acutely aware of the ache between his legs. It’s not unwelcome, but it's something he can whine about.

It’s something he can whine about but the satisfaction would make Haru too powerful...

He holds out for all of a minute before pulling out his phone to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look!” Haru chirps, proudly holding a length of gold chain for Ren to see. A familiar sight save for some sprightly green additions.

“Queen Ann’s Lace,” he murmurs.

“Hm?”

“The flowers.” He gestures at the chain.

“Oh I didn’t… Um...” Haru looks to where Ren gestures, furrowing her brow as if deep in thought. “They’re just from the carrots in the garden,” she mumbles hurriedly.

“Do they mean something bad?” She adds in a whisper.

Ren shakes his head. “They’re pretty.”

Haru beams.

With that she clips the lead to his foreskin piercing. The chill and heft of the chain already have him gasping. Haru gives the chain a little tug and Ren startles.

“How is it?”

It’s… Ren bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t know if the good outweighs the bad yet. The chain keeps swiping over the little bit hanging out his foreskin, the bit that’s too tender for this right now. Bad too tender. 

However the low smolder that’s been haunting his core finally seems to kindle into something hotter, damper. The cool open air makes him acutely aware of his folds swelling and slickening in real time.

“Fine.” 

“Just fine?” Haru asks, curling her lip in a way that… contributes to what’s happening down there. Then she giggles and holds up the lead.

“Hands behind your back.”

He crosses his wrists and rests them above his waist. With a smile, she leads him forth.

The clacking of shoes echoes down the echoes through the hall of the office space, a Haru special, now on his feet. Glass walls and hardwood floors doing nothing to absorb the sound. After months and months of trying to make himself teeny, make himself fit in all kinds of niches be they social or physical, it makes his skin burn.

“You… really turned the surveillance off?” 

Haru merely smiles then pushes at his shoulders until he unhunches them. “That’s better,” she coos, pulling on the lead to exaggerate how his lips can’t contain his full and flushed clit. 

“So gorgeous like this,” she murmurs breathlessly. “I wish I could see you like this all the time.”

She’s said that several times, he’s still not sure what that means. 

Haru continues leading him through the dark halls of the Okumura Foods corporate offices. The expanse isn’t that vast, but with all the glass walls of a modern workspace Ren feels… he rolls his shoulders back, puts his chest out, and adds some sway to his gait. Haru smiles and takes him from the hall into one of the open offices. 

Rows and rows of desks with a massive window on the other end. He feels like he’s filthing up the place by being here.

Good.

Hefting herself onto the desk, she tugs the lead and he fights it at first because while Haru’s a miracle worker at getting him to let go there’s just some things he can’t let go. Until he sees the name placard on the desk and lets himself be tugged onto the corner. 

It’s a fine line between too much pain and too much pleasure with the desk corner hard and smooth against his clit, parting his folds, parting _him_. The desk is low enough that Ren can keep most of his weight off it. Most.

“Ren,” she prompts, voice sweet but firm. 

He looks to his clit, dark red and shameful against the pristine desk then looks back to Haru and holds up his hands.

She hums an approval, so he grips the edges of the desk and begins to thrust. It’s difficult to get into a rhythm given how… inhospitable and awkward the setting is. Then Haru’s on him. Whispering sweet reverent nothings to him. Trailing her hands all over his shoulders, lightly scratching his ribs under his loose shirt, before straddling the desk so she can grab his hips and help him along. 

Her touches feel casual, affectionate, slightly curious, slightly mindless. Eventually his thrusts go jerky and stilted. The red glow from the digital clock hazes out a focus and and the corner is warm with his body heat and slippery with his cum it’s too warm too hot too good too-

Ren buries his face against Haru and stills his hips. As his knees tremble against the sides of the desk he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he tries to… Work himself there he’s so close he’s so

The sounds of people shouting and cars honking in the distance filter up to them and Ren shuts his eyes and moans long and loud at how hard his heavy heavy clit throbs on the counter. In the dead air of the open office they both hear the tell tale pit pat of his desire leaking unabated.

Haru cups his cheeks until Ren looks at her.

“It’s not much of a view. Would you like to see?”

Ren nods, then he’s off the desk and struggling to walk against the blood rushing back into his choked loins. Leading him up to the window, Haru stops a few steps away and he stops with her.

Like she said, the view isn’t much. They’re not so high up they can see the skyline and people become little ants. Not high enough to avoid being seen if someone wandered into the entrance plaza and looked up.

A hot breath falls on the shell of his ear.

“Nervous?” 

Ren mentally grapples for what’s happening before a sharp tug comes on the lead and sends another wave of tremors through him and down his legs. 

He swallows. “No.”

She pulls the lead, gentler this time until he takes a step closer to the window.

“Nervous?”

“No.”

Another step. The path from him to the ground is so open it’d be so easy for anyone to see him.

“Now?”

“No.”

Another office building looms in the distance. Some lights are on at about the same level as them. If Ren squints he can see people walking around, people working at desks. They’re pretty far but not _that_ far. If they…? Could they…?

“How about now?”

There’s a soft tap as his clit bumps the window. As if they heard him, one of the people in the other office building turns around. 

“Hm?” Haru prompts. 

“No!”

There’s a loud thump as Haru shoves his waist, smushing his clit against the window pane. Winds an arm around his throat to pull his head and shoulders back. Pushes his waist and clit out as she does it again, and again, and again. Until he’s tumbling over, crying out against her arm as she keeps him pinned against the window through it. Until his frazzled nerves triumph over his exhausted legs. 

Haru lets go of his waist and Ren takes her to the floor with him. When his vision returns, the people in the office far away are still going about their business, unaware of the… tomfoolery, happening a few blocks away.

Cleanup turns out to be more embarrassing than anything Haru puts him through, but as she gushes about everything from her garden to a new recipe she wants to try out Ren finds it’s not so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren had long stopped finding peculiarities in Haru’s interests. Around the time she had been absolutely tickled by where some coffee beans came from is about where he stopped, he thinks.

When she proposes waxing him bare downstairs he doesn’t think much of it. 

“I’d really like to but,” Haru announces with an air of tragedy bordering theatric. “It seems awfully dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?”

That was all Ren needed to hear to be hard and leaking before the wax even hit his skin.

Each gooey stripe of hot wax makes his clit bob from the sheer heat of it all, and that’s before Haru starts painting the wax right inside his lips. 

After she pulls the stripes of wax off the air itself feels like a million little needles on his skin. By the time she finishes he’s breathing like he’s just run a mile. Dark spots dot Haru’s luxury sheets where he couldn’t contain his pleasure. 

“What do you think?”

Ren looks at himself. Several massive fears about how he’d look completely pubeless spring to mind but none of them come true. The shower attachment at Leblanc might be seeing more action in the coming days though.

“It’s… interesting.”

“Good or bad interesting?”

Neither really, eventually he settles on ‘weird’.

“Then let’s see what you think about this.”

Haru brings out a modest glass tube attached by a smaller plastic tube to a pumping handle. She has him fix the tube comfortably over himself and Ren gives her an okay when he’s got the tube done up to snuff.

She starts with several squeezes of the handle, just to get the fluff out the way. Ren gasps as his clit starts filling the tube, most evident at the base where the pump sucked some of his folds in. 

A click sounds as Haru squeezes the handle once more and Ren’s breath hitches watching his clit stretch another millimeter. 

“Does it hurt?”

Ren shakes his head.

Click. Click.

“Hm?”

“Keep going.”

Click. Click. Click.

The leap from ‘kinda pinchy’ to ‘pulled taut’ is like being doused in oil then set alight. His head feels all fuzzy and scrambled. His breath comes in fits and starts. His legs won’t stop shaking. 

“Now?”

It’s too much. It’s too much. It’s too much. But also what if Haru didn’t stop? Kept pumping until he was an incoherent mess forced to endure what felt like his clit stretching at the seams.

Click.

The sound of the pump is the spark to light his tinder. Twisting his hips and clenching his stomach until it dawns on him that Haru’s actually released some of the pressure in the tube.

Ren looks up to find Haru smiling in a way that could scare the devil. 

“Say, Ren. I wanted to watch a movie later but I neglected to get us any snacks. Shall we do a quick snack run?”

“Sure,” he answers through a massive stitch in his chest.

She unclips the tube, leaving it stuck to his clit with the same suction. Helps him with a tee and his shorts, buttoning them but leaving the zip undone so the tube juts out. 

Ren takes one look at his clit, essentially trussed up for a display case, and ties a large sweater around his waist. One strong gust and anyone would see that something was happening down there. He could only pray.

Haru flicks the tube hard, her nail clacking against it loud in the elevator. A few people in the lift look around while the tube and subsequently Ren’s massive clit wobbles from the force. Ren squeezes his eyes shut, he must be oozing puddles. 

Even the teasingest of tugs wracks his pelvis with pleasure and makes his core squeeze. Several times it feels like the tube will slide off him and at best that sounds like a fart at worst that sounds like a plastic tube clattering to the ground and rolling away while everyone looks down and sees him legs open, monstrously erect and gushing all over Haru’s hand and the floor.

His throat hurts from hiding how good he feels.

The elevator dings hitting ground floor. Everyone spills into the lobby, adding to the cacophony of clacking heels and clamour of the crowd. Dressed in their casual outfits, Ren and Haru stand out.

They stand out further and further as Haru leads him across the lobby to the mini convenience store by the entrance that seems years away, especially with Ren in the condition he’s in. A pleasure far more potent than what the pump gave him surges into his blood at all the stern-looking business people rushing around him as he struggles not to walk too knock-kneed. Not to look too much like every step through the lobby makes his walls squeeze hard enough to wring iron. 

The powerful ac in the convenience store is little comfort when he feels hotter than the sun.

On the way back it starts to get to him. The many ‘Hello Miss Okumura’s sound far away as he struggles to keep her pace through the lobby. It’s the same lobby, why does it feel like it’s doubled in size?

Thankfully no one joins them on the elevator. The moment it dings shut and rises. Haru and Ren stand very quiet and very still exactly one step away from each other before Haru pounces.

Tearing the jumper from his waist leaving him out in the open. In the tube his clit looks completely alien. A mass of red flesh, crowned by his exposed glans looking larger and the most handsomely defined he’s ever seen it.

“Soon,” she purrs, cupping his cheek. 

Thankfully the door opens to no one and the hallway is empty but the lights still burn as he walks down the hall like it’s a runway. Crossing his wrists on the small of his back and angling his hips, chest, and shoulders to show himself off to Haru’s quiet but infectious delight. 

Any show of elegance goes out the window when they tumble into Haru’s room. Ren wildly kicking his shorts off then clambering onto the bed and welcoming Haru between his legs.

Slowly Haru inches the tube off him until his clit flops out with a jiggle and Ren does a double take at the sight. 

His clit, normally modest. Normally hidden away by its hood and his lips and pubic hair, looks so…

Ren strokes the soft flabby organ, gleaming with his own lubricant. Bulbous glans jutting out, wreathed by his plump foreskin. Much thicker and squishier from the pump’s efforts but too puffed up to cover his clit head. Trailing from his foreskin are his folds, full and parted.

His plush little cock looks so vulgar and Ren is getting so fucking wet staring at it. If he touches himself now who knows when he’ll stop. Biting his lip Ren grips the sheets, at a loss for what to do. He wants to slap it and watch it jiggle. He wants to rub it all over everything. He wants to get railed hard enough for it to wobble with every thrust. He wants- he wants-

“Do you like what you see?”

A melodious giggle is all the warning he gets before Haru spins him around. Nudging him until he faces the full length mirror near her bed. Keeping eye contact with her in the reflection, Ren nods.

“Then show me, sweetheart.”

Everything from his clit down feels silky to the touch, feeling every bit as good as it looks with all the surfaces plumped up and rubbing against each other. Locking Ren into an infinite loop of pleasure as he runs his fingers along himself, pulling his folds and pinching his clit. Eyes glued to the mirror watching how his exaggerated desire comes alive under his hand each involuntary pump of his sex looks so erotic.

Except his hand blocks too much of the show. After twisting his wrist several odd ways a dainty hand comes into view, brandishing an elegant glass dildo.

Haru traces the dildo around his hole then draws it up, rubbing the smooth tip against the vulnerable underbelly of his clit. She makes eye contact with him in the mirror, her face slightly flushed and fluffy curls bouncing over his shoulder. She smiles at him.

“I like what I see too.”

And slips the dildo in. Leaving Ren free to paw at his favourite toy, his clit. Pinching and flicking himself until the pressure from Haru fucking him becomes too much and he spills on the dildo.

“Oh you did buy snacks.” 

“I told you,” Haru pouts, “we needed snacks for the movie!”

Here Ren thought Haru dragged him out to the lobby for no good reason. He looks through the veritable mountain of snacks and drinks. Just how strong was his horny haze that he didn’t notice all this?

“You bought a lot of snacks.”

Haru beams. “I wouldn’t want to wear you out. I recall you being absolutely ravenous after last time.”

Ren does indeed recall putting away an especially impressive amount of food the last time they did… This, then went to the Wilton.

As per typical Haru fashion the movie is some budget horror flick. Scary enough to get an occasional rise from him but somehow not scary enough to put him off downing most of Haru’s snack haul.

**Author's Note:**

> i have more ideas in this general vein but idk if i'll get to them


End file.
